Leaf in the Wind
by AyvwoTo
Summary: This is pretty much my version (and the only one that i have seen/found so far) on what happens in the last of the dashkin. With Lemonee Wee vs. Bitey. please PLEASE read and review! :{D


**Ok, so if you knew me at all, (which you don't) you would also know that I have been a brackenwood fan for as long as I can remember. Those of you, who don't know about brackenwood, go look up Adam Phillips, and then Bitey of brackenwood. They are flash animations just so you know. However those of you who do know who Bitey is and have watched the last of the dashkin, this is my "add on" to when Bitey and the wizard meet and what happens afterward. I'm not completely sure if I should make this a multi chapter story yet so let me know if you have any ideas that you want me to make possible. Thanks and PS: **_**anything looking like this means that this is what the character is thinking, hears, and or feels.**_

**I don't own anything but my imagination, read on.**

Leaf in the Wind

_~~~Bitey's pov~~~_

So there I was, drifting. Like a leaf in the wind. The funny thing about that single word can explain everything that I'm feeling right now. No thoughts and definitely no feeling of any part of my body, all of that has simply drifted away. Without my thoughts I'm not completely sure if I'm unconscious or not. After a while of just drifting I'm able to detect water around me. _Well that's a good sign, I can feel again… _

_SNAP! _And just like that I woke up. _Guessing that means I was unconscious._ As my glowing white eyes slowly opened I began to register that I wasn't floating on the water I had felt earlier, but that I was completely submerged in it! My eyes grew wide as panic began to set in quickly after what I realized. Thrashing left and right I attempted to swim to the surface. Let me tell you it's not very easy to swim while you can barely feel your arms and legs. So add that to the list of bad things for today.

Yes I'm a pretty good swimmer, and yes I can hold my breath for quite a while, but NO I can't breathe under water and no I wasn't just below the surface of the water. I was actually pretty deep. Be that as it may, it didn't stop me from trying. Black spots began to fill my vision, dimming my eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that it didn't look like I was making any progress. In fact it seemed that I was sinking even further into the water. With my eyes now almost completely grey, my movements began to slow. _This is the end… I will forever be forgotten and no one is going to miss me. Now that I realize it, all I ever did was make everyone else feel miserable… maybe it's better this way, _I thought as I stopped moving all together.

Now it was just back to drifting. I wasn't gone yet because I could hear a splash of something big jumping into the water with me. I wish I could have snarled at whoever it was so they would leave me alone, but all of my precious air was gone. And now the last thing I can remember was seeing an orange blur, and then everything went black.

-=-=-=-LINE=-=BREAK-=-=-=-

~~~~~Mama Morrug's Pov Same Day~~~~~

Everything was peaceful in brackenwood, Bitey had yet to show his hairy hide in two days, and that alone could put anyone off. Strangely though Bitey's disappearance also happened to be the day Lemonee Wee was said to be saving brackenwood from more harm… again. She has yet to tell us who it was and the Auld Sage wouldn't tell either.

Though to say I was worried for Bitey would be an understatement. With nothing I could do about it I chose to just focus on my precious Little Foot. We were wandering around looking for some purple fruits to eat when we came upon a deep pond. I decided to stop here and let my Little Foot play in the water. _He is a very good swimmer, _I thought, so I didn't worry about him drowning.

I sat down in the shade silently watching him make little sploosh sounds in the water. "Grrrrr, "I said to let my Little Foot know I was moving but not too far, for I had spotted some fruits on the other side of the pond. He just kept right at playing in the water, making his little splish splash sounds.

I made my way over to the other side of the pond when I heard a little whine behind me. I whirled around thinking something was hurting my baby. There he was just staring at me with worried eyes. "Grrrrr'" I growled, reassuring him that I was just picking the fruits. I turned back around and resumed picking the purple goodness. After four or five fruits I heard my little foot make another worried whine. Turning around again I noticed him pointing at something in the water.

I lumbered over to my son and peered into the water trying to see what he was pointing at. Upon closer inspection I could make out a small silhouette of a humanoid figure just drifting, like a leaf in the wind. The figure didn't move at all, not even a twitch. _Wait a minute, Lemonee Wee getting rid of danger… Bitey's disappearance… it can't be. _"Gasp!"_ Bitey!_ "Grrrrr grrr!" I growled to my son to stay put. He in return went to sit by the fruits. Making sure he was safely away, I all but dove into the water.

_Well this explains his being gone, but has he been here the whole time? _I asked myself as I continued to swim, and as I got closer I was able to identify who it was. Sadly my suspicions were true; there he was the only dashkin in all of his glory. With half lidded eyes that no longer had their glow to them but were completely grey. With all kinds of cuts, and bruises running across his body. One looking particularly scary was a long ragged gash that ran from his left shoulder all the way across his chest, down to his right side.

Making sure to carefully hold him, I hauled Bitey to the surface and lugged him onto the shore. I sat there for a couple of seconds waiting for him to move. When he didn't move I realized he wasn't breathing. _Oh no, OH NOOO. HE'S NOT BREATHING!_ "RAAAAAAAAAAAWR," I screamed in frustration._ What do I do, WHAT DO I DO? _Without a single thought I began beating on his chest, while my tearful little foot waddled up and began blow air into his mouth.

**Oh no, what's going to happen to Bitey?! Seriously! I honestly don't know help me out here, I need ideas please read and review. Give me something here please. As always thanks for reading and please Please PLEASE review. PS. I already plan on making the fight scene so don't even bother.**

**Thanx-AyvwoTo :{D**


End file.
